


Lilies and Dragons

by hikarihawkeye



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarihawkeye/pseuds/hikarihawkeye
Summary: Riko gets a friend's help to confess to her crush on Valentine's day. Her crush, however, has created something more complex than chocolate to try and communicate her feelings.Written for Love Live Secret Santa 2017





	Lilies and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my secret santa thing for uncle-riko on tumblr. I didn't have a ton to go on, so I just wrote an awkward confession thing with a premise I thought was cute because that's almost exclusively what I know how to write. Also super happy I got YohaRiko because I love them, but I've never written them before either. I hope this turned out as not garbage.
> 
> The person I wrote this for is a way better writer than me, but I can't find their ao3 anymore.
> 
> Happy Holidays, Uncle Riko!

Mari's always teased me about having feelings for Yoshiko, but she's gotten a lot more relentless with it lately. It's all been building up to today, February 14th. She basically dragged me to help her find a last minute present for her girlfriend, but abandoned me at my crush's front door with a devilishly designed shopping bag instead. All she said was that the youngest member of our subunit was expecting me today, and to pick something suitable for a demonic offering.

 

Yoshiko is rubbing off on her too much. Not that it's a bad thing, but… it's only cute when  _ she _ does it. I don't think there's anyone else in the world that could pull off all the ridiculous things she says as anything other than insanity. Or excessively annoying.

 

And just why did Mari have to pick me to try and be Cupid? I know she thinks of herself as an eccentric matchmaker, but I have no idea how to tell her I know I don't stand a chance. That's all just 'quitter talk' to her.

 

I… don't immediately run away. For all my anxiety, this actually seems like a genuinely nice gift for our fallen angel. It's just chocolate with a strawberry cream filling, not terribly original, but put into little Halloween shapes. I wanted to ask why they were selling something like this in February, but we were out too quickly when I caved and bought it. The purple demon packaging is something Yoshiko would probably love on it's own, anyway. 

 

Just for a moment, I humor the senior that drove off, stranding me here two minutes ago. I humor myself too, but it feels more like masochism. Walking up to her door, knocking, saying 'Sorry I'm late, but I got you something', trying to play it like just friend chocolates at first-

 

Eh? The doors already open. There's no one inside, all the lights are off. The only clue is a sticky note on the door.

 

"Adventurer wanted: Save our demonic village's Princess. Generous reward, little demons with dark red hair preferred."

 

...Okay, she's definitely expecting me. This can't be related to what I try avoiding hoping for, right?

 

I lean in through the door and call out. "Yoshiko?" I don't get an answer, but I hear some rumbling upstairs in response. "Mari told me you wanted to see me, sorry for intruding."

 

"The demonic messenger has found a suitable hero." I hear a familiar, deep voice chuckle to herself from a doorway above me. "Enter the chamber of Yohane, and be entranced. If you dare."

 

Entranced? Hero? What is she talking about? I can't exactly turn away, my curiosity wins over my fear that I'm on one of those prank shows. Once I make my way upstairs and into Yoshiko's room, I hear the same voice behind me.

 

"Welcome, adventurer." Yoshiko locks the door and throws on her black cloak. "You have entered a dark realm. Please, tell me your name."

 

I have no idea what she's planning, even as she flicks on a match and I can actually see what's in her room. The part of me that wants to believe in dumb fantasies registers all this as, at the very least, not instantly a no. I know Yoshiko doesn't feel that way about me, but… a lesbian disaster can dream, right? 

 

"...Riko. You already know that." I answer.

 

"Ah, that is the name given to you by the mortal world. Do you have a demonic designation befitting a denizen of hell?" She asks, lighting the last candle on a messy table covered in papers and books. I'm pretty sure this is a fire hazard.

 

"L… Lily."' I hesitantly reply, but that's probably the answer she's looking for. Though to be honest, I don't… completely mind when she calls me it. A pet name from a girl I have an unexplainable crush on is kind of a double edged sword. It's dangerous to stay in the fantasy that it means anything more than Yoshiko entertaining herself.

 

"Welcome, Lily. You seem to be quite tired. Perhaps you would like to stop at an inn? For a drink, rest or maybe even a quest?" Okay, I'm completely lost.

 

"...What are you doing?" I try for a tone between deadpan and worried.

 

"Hello there, deary." And now the demon's turned into a grandma as she meets my change in tone with a change in character. "Ah, mayhaps you be an adventurer?"

 

"I think you're mistaken." I don't want to agree or go along with anything I'm clueless about. Even if I am curious.

 

"Oh, but I can tell from your sword and demonic armor that you are!" Yohane stumbles her way over to me, handing me a tiny sword fighting figurine that resembles me. It's pretty well made. If it didn't have a tiny pink hair accessory on the back, I would almost believe she got this from a store. "If you come over to my tavern, I can give you a quest to help you find whatever you're looking for."

 

Yoshiko's set up something that at least  _ seems _ elaborate. Not exactly fancy, but definitely… her. Confusing in the most charming way possible.

 

"I…" I almost start to protest, but I go with what she says and sit down. "Indeed, perhaps you might know of… whatever you said?"

 

Yosh- I mean, the bar keeper, smiles at my reply. "S-so, fine young miss." She hastily walks around to the far side of her table. "Have you heard the news that our beautiful princess has been kidnapped?"

 

Princess? "Uh, I believe I have. I've come to… unkidnap her." I reply, trying my best to sound like a brave warrior. Or at least how Yoshiko would think someone like that sounds.

 

"You mean to rescue our beloved princess, Yohane?" ...Princess Yohane, of course. Who else would it be? "But she's in the lair of the most horrible dragon to ever attack our village."

 

"Oh, that's too bad." I reply, I'm not sure if that's supposed to dissuade me or not.

 

"But I'm sure it would be but a trifle for a beautiful competent warrior such as yourself." Blushing probably isn't the least obvious way to overreact to that.

 

"D-did you just call me beautiful?" Stuttering in response probably isn't either.

 

"What, no, I-" Yoshiko almost jumps towards me, adjusting the feather in her cute little bun to play it off. "I'm in character."

 

I sigh internally, out of relief and disappointment. "What even is this character?" 

 

"The tavern owner." She replies, like it's obvious.

 

"What's your character's name?"

 

Yoshiko pauses, I guess she didn't think this far ahead. "...Yohane."

 

"Is… is everyone in this town named Yohane?"

 

"Yes, because it is a glorious name that makes our enemies tremble." And her character switches back to her usual self. "The name of our princess, and our kingdom."

 

"Okay, then I'll go beat up the dragon for you." I smile at her.

 

"Excellent." Yoshiko sits back down, behind the tiny changing screen between us.

 

An anxiety pops up that quickly takes over my thoughts. "One question first. Did you dress up Shiitake in a dragon costume?" I wouldn't put it past her. I'm better with dogs now, but… not all the time. I don't think a dim room and an accelerated heartbeat are great conditions for it 

 

"No." She answers, and I relax my shoulders. "I tried to ask Chika but she said no." She tried? I should thank Chika later. I doubt she knew why Yoshiko wanted her dog, but maybe she had some sort of premonition.

 

"Behold, you have now entered the realm of the divine dragon!" Yoshiko yells, slamming down even more painted figures. Two dog creatures, a dragon and a girl that looks suspiciously like herself in a bridal gown. She's just missing the bun, or else it'd be perfect.

 

"That was fast. How did I get here so quickly?" I ask, trying to make sure I can keep up with this.

 

"You… used your time dilation powers to advance yourself to this point in time." She answers. I didn't know I had powers like that, but it sounds convenient enough.

 

"Regardless..." Yoshiko clears her throat. "Behold, mortal! I have set up a vicious trap, the heavenly hound duo."

 

"I know I already checked, but are there actually dogs?"

 

"...No." She answers, almost confused why I'd even ask again.

 

I let out another sigh of relief. "Okay, keep going."

 

"Even on the blessed night of the aligned constellations, you lot still attempt to sabotage our ceremony of romance." No, I'm still pretty lost.

 

"What ceremony of romance?"

 

"Do you not know of tonight's significance?" Yosh- I mean, the dragon chuckles. "The princess may only be wed on this night. The constellations are such that any marriage under them is blessed to be eternal and blissful. Otherwise, the royal curse would end in misery for both."

 

"I see." I try not to laugh and just smile instead. Not for mean reasons, just… from how cute she is. She's always so dedicated and passionate about these things, it's kind of impressive in a way.

 

"The princess may only wed one of us." Wait, me? Wed? As in marriage? "We shall duel to the death. Guards, attack!"

 

"Okay, uh…" I struggle briefly to pull my thoughts together. "How do I fight the dogs?"

 

"You have to roll this dice first." Yoshiko gestures towards some weirdly bulky spheres on the table.

 

"Why?"

 

"Cause that's how the game works."

 

"This is a game?"

 

"Yes, now please roll to see how you attack." She puts one of the weirder ones in my hand, it doesn't have six sides like a normal dice, it has… at least 17 based on the numbers I can see.

 

Not really questioning it, I do as she says and it lands on the number twenty. Her face doesn't seem to react positively at all. "...Is that good?"

 

"Y-yeah!" She's obviously trying to hide that it's not a great result, but I won't call her out on it. It's not like I have any knowledge to back myself up with. "How do you attack?"

 

"With…" I pause. "With the number twenty?"

 

"No, you have to call out an other worldly technique!" She stands up and poses to emphasize her point. She notices I'm not following quickly enough. "Like a special attack."

 

I don't really have any idea what to do. In games they usually tell you what kind of attacks you can do, right? "I pick… sword attack."

 

The fallen angel reaches over and brings the two figures back behind her screen. "You unleash a demonic wave of energy towards the foul beasts with your blade! They whimper in pain as they vanish from reality." I don't think she's any character right now, but it's funny to imagine some random girl in the room telling me what I'm doing as it happens. "Now it's just you and the dragon Innsmouth."

 

"I thought you were the dragon." I try to get clarification on what's going on. She just does one voice for everything except for the tavern maid. Why was that the specific one she practiced something unique for, anyway?

 

"Very well, little demon Lily. You have passed my wolven trial, you must now face me."

 

I roll the weird dice before she can finish her sentence. "I got a twenty again."

 

"What? I didn't tell you to roll yet." She seems surprised, I feel like I offended her somehow.

 

"O-oh. I'm sorry, I thought that's how it worked." I scratch my cheek, a bit embarrassed.

 

"I mean, you're right. Uh…" She coughs again, switching her voice back from lovable weirdo teenager to demonic goddess. "Oh ye Gods, I have been slain. The little demon Lily has killed me with…" She switches back again. "What did you kill the dragon with?"

 

"Uh… my sword." I repeat myself, but I don't know how else to answer her.

 

"Her sword! I am slain by her 20 slashes of hellish fury!" Is that really what the 20 means? What a weird game. "Now I will never be able to marry into the royal bloodline."

 

"I'm… sorry?" I apologize, she's actually making me feel bad for the monsters.

 

"Oh, brave hero." She changes to a lot more of a princess-y, damsel in distress tone. "So beautiful and kind. The singing voice of a goddess, the piano skills of a master, how I lo-... admire you."

 

Just hearing my weird demon girl crush say all that makes my heart almost stop. I don't think I can take too much more of this. "Oh, w-well. We just met, so…"

 

"Will you do the honor of letting me be your wife?" She's making it worse. Don't be weird, Riko.  "I may only get married tonight, and I believe this is fate. Alas, it is indeed destiny."

 

"This is… in character, r-right?" I ask, knowing the answer, but hoping hearing reaffirmation will set me straight. Or… as straight as I can get around her.

 

"Y-yeah! Totally in character." She stutters back, averting her gaze and putting away her dragon figure. "Mostly. Ninety-nine percent"

 

"And… the 1% that's not?" I feel my mouth getting drier with each syllable. I really shouldn't get my hopes up, but… I can't think of anything else that explains why she's acting this way.

 

"It's… it's figurative! Okay?! Yohane would never have such earthly feelings she can't understand." She walks over to the door, avoiding looking at me. "It is unbecoming of a fallen angel to fall in love with a human."

 

I feel so bad, and I don't know why. I have no idea what I'm doing, but I feel like I disappointed her. Maybe she does feel the same way, but she doesn't know what to do? I can't think of a more her way to confess to someone than a weird dice based interactive play with custom figures.

 

I can't blame her if that's the case, it's not like I've ever known how to act on crushes. I'm the older of the two of us, so… maybe it's appropriate for me to try harder? "You can't fall in love with a human?"

 

"Correct. Otherwise, my soul will be damned to dance in blue flames for eternity, never knowing respite." She meekly replies, turning the lights of her room back on.

 

"Then it's a good thing I'm a little demon." She looks back towards me as I stand up and try to pull off a confident smile. "Right, Yohane?"

 

"Uh… are you… addressing Princess Yohane or me?" She asks, trying to coyly pose her way through this conversation.

 

"Both." I walk over to her, she lets down her arms and stares at the corner opposite the door. "Princess Yohane, I'm afraid I can't marry you."

 

"I see." She cuts me off. Her voice shakes and hurts my heart. She… really feels this way after all?

 

"B-but, I must admit that I am… quite… enamored with your beauty. If you like… we could… go out together." She turns back to me again, I try to smile, finish my sentence and not let my anxiety take over. "As… girlfriends."

 

"Yes, um… that… sounds delightful, gorgeous hero. I…" She tries to stay in her demonic voice, but it's not coming through at all between her adorable stuttering. I'm probably not speaking as well as I think I am either. "Indeed. Yes. We should head back to town, to… announce… things. My rescue. And… our relationship."

 

"You mean to all your little demons?" I ask. Having an entire fanbase of the most beautiful girl on the planet know I'm dating her is a scary thought, but it also feels kind of exciting. I think that's mostly just the thought of being her girlfriend at all. Which I am, now. I'm pretty sure. Hopefully.

 

"Yes, um…" She gestures towards her camera near the back of the room. There's no red lights on it, thankfully. "Also you should probably leave soon, I need to clean up my room before my mom gets back or else she's going to complain while I'm streaming again, and..." She trails off.

 

"As you wish, princess Yohane." I bow as politely as I can, picking up my bag leaning against the wall I had absent mindedly put down earlier.

 

"Hey, um… You can just call me Yohane. O-or Yoshiko if you really want." She blushes and scratches the back of her head. "Thanks... for playing with me. I know that you guys like to make fun of the fallen angel thing, but... it always means a lot to me that you go along with it." 

 

"It's actually really fun, and I can tell you put a lot of effort into it and how much you like it. And I..." I nervously pause for a brief moment. "I like you, so I don't mind indulging your fantasies, Yohane."

 

"It's-" She almost protests, but stops herself. "What's in your bag?"

 

"Oh, right, these are for you." I shakingly grab her present and hold it out to her. "They're Val- er… Halloween chocolates."

 

"...You got me Halloween candy for Valentine's day?" She asks, almost surprised. I feel a brief twinge of doubt in my chest before she does her cute evil laugh and accepts it. "Fate has truly chosen the most worthy of little demons to win my heart."

 

"Consider it my offering towards your village." I try to reply with confidently. "For your princess' hand in… girlfriend… ness."

 

"Speaking of, there is usually a reward for saving the princess, so…" Yohane pushes me against the wall and holds my chin. She hesitates long enough for me to notice, but not to react before kissing me. It's forceful at first, but she lets up a little before she breaks away.

 

"W-was that in character or real?" I feel like an idiot immediately for asking.

 

"That was my first kiss as both, so…" She smiles. "Both."


End file.
